A New Begining
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: Title sucks, but it's my take on how the finale should have happened.. Cried while watching it but thought there should have been more to it. Rated: For language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wrote this after getting hooked on Saving Grace.. Wasn't really completely satisfied with the finale so I wrote my own. I hope that you like it..**

I knew What I was doing when I tossed my cigar. I knew that I couldn't let evil win again, but a part of me just wanted for Mary Francis, revenge for Esperanza, How dare he taunt them in my face?

It was in that final moment though when I knew my life was over that I thought about everyone: my brothers, Paige, my mother, Clay, My team, Earl, and Rhetta. Oh Rhetta, she was my best friend since the 1st grade. There is no way that I would have made it where I got in life without her. I love Ham and I love Clay, but I think that it is Rhetta that I will miss the most.

The worst part of dying was leaving my body, it does hurt. Only for a minute but in that minute it feels like your being stabbed with ten thousand needles at once. What they don't tell you in Sunday school is that for a moment (Well a few moments) you get to witness the aftermath of you demise.

I have to give props to Leo for holding onto Rhetta, she's so distraught.. I hope that the fact that the "Angel Cop" Mai Mai is still standing will give her reason to hold onto her faith. No, this is not how it was supposed to end, but I hope that they all know how much I loved each of them and that I did what I did for them.

I cried a tear for everyone of their breaking hearts, the salute was a great honor. I am standing here unknown to everyone including Earl, I don't understand I would have figured at least he would be able to see me.

Ham and Butch carry my body to the van, I trust them wholeheartedly and I know that Henry won't trust anyone else with my body (Good thing he's already seen me naked).

I notice Ham go off on his own, What did he just..? Oh Ham I'm so Sorry, even I know know what's in the box. I don't even have to look.

Earl has found me, I can feel his hand on my shoulder.

_"Wow, child this is not What was supposed to happened" _He says quietly

I just nod my head. I don't really have the strength in me right now to speak. Earl notices, he stays quiet for a moment, wraps his arm around me and tells me that we need to talk. I think that's a great idea, but I can't seem to Focus on him as I looking around watching everyone some more.

_"Grace, I understand that this is a shock, but we only have so much time and there are still decisions that need to be made"_

_ I look at him confused. What decisions could I possibly have? I'm dead, I've already made the un-reverseable decision. _

_ "You took this fight to a whole new level, you have choices.. you can choose to rest in peace, if you choose this you can see Mary Francis and your dad. You won't have to worry about anything ever again. Or you can choose to stay here and help others the way that I have helped you? With that you will be able to look on as you are doing now with the people that you have left behind.."_

I look at him again, this time in wonder.. I could be somebody's angel? I fucked up... a lot! Why would they let me be an angel?

_"Earl"_

_"yes Grace"_

_" I will stay and help under on condition "_

_"Of course, I would never expect a simple answer from you Grace. What is your condition?"_

_"I need for Rhetta to be able to see me, like I was able to see you. If I can do that then I will will stay"_

_"Grace, I don't know if I can make that deal" _He says disappointingly, knowing that if he can't then I won't stay

_"Talk to your boss Earl, I'm sure that a fighter like me will be worth the trade"_

Earl just looks at me. He smiles a little and then I have to as Well, for it took my death for me to realize how much of an assist I was for this whole balance thing.

_"Better hurry Earl, I'm pretty sure we are getting low on time"_


	2. Chapter 2

Earl nods his head and leaves. While he's gone I look around, my brothers, Clay and Ham have left as have the rescue team. Kate, Rhetta, Bobby, and Butch remain tears still still falling from their eyes.

Bobby looks around in my direction (that's my Indian) I know that he can sense that my spirit is still still here as he puts his hand on Butchs shoulder.

Kate's hands rest on her stomach, Yep there is going to be another Grace. I softly place one of my hands on her stomach as well (knowing that if I was really standing here she'd swat me for it) baby Grace moves. Kate shows a glimpse of a Smile.

Rhetta, Oh Rhetta. Her hair is in her face, she in on her knees in the rubble, probably praying for my soul. I kneel in front of her, her eyes closed, her face over run with tears. I softly take my hand and place it on her cheek. Her eyes flicker open as she brings her hand to where she feels mine. She cries harder but a part of me feels like I have just help restore something that was broken.

I sense Earl and so I remove my hand. I take one last look around and hope that this is not the last time that I get to see these people.

_"Do we have a deal Earl?" _I ask cautiously

Earl nods his head, and just like that my shoulders start to burn, a burning as if I am actually on fire, I gasp out loud as the pain is enough to drop me to my knees. Earl kneels down as Well.

_"I know it hurts Grace, but you are receiving your wings, it won't last long Child you just have to ride it out"_

When it's over I just sit there for a moment catching my breathe and staring at my wings.

_"Grace, I have to leave now, but it still works the same way if you need me just call. As for Rhetta though you have to give it a few days before you can just show up... She is going to need time."_

I nod in agreement. I think about What to do while I wait. I know that I can go see Doug and Clay so that is What I do. Clay has his head in Doug's lap and I can tell that he is still crying. I know that I probably should have chosen to stay with him, but Rhetta was my choice (and I don't regret it). She is my beat friend and I know that she will help to guide Clay as will will I.

I get a ringing in my ears and then a voice in my head. It takes new minute to realize that it must be my first charge. I don't want to leave them yet, but I can tell that she needs me. I look at Clay one more time, then at Doug after that I take my leave. I'm not quite sure how this works so I just let her voice guide me.

I find her in a wrecked car in the backseat. She's about 17 years old and drunk off her ass. She's pretty banged up, but she is alive, the driver and the passenger (also teens) aren't as lucky. I pull her out of the car and lay her down. I know that I just eave her now... I'm not sure why, but I know it's What I am supposed to do.

I make my way back to Oklahoma then I realize that I don't have a house to go to. I know that it's not technically Rhettas farm anymore but I end up in the barn. Suddenly I get a premonition of some sort and I can't help but smile.. Rhetta was so mad at me that day, and Earl was here talking to her. Oh my if she only knew that she had met Earl more then once.

I know that I should go see Ham,.but I just can't bring myself to do so. I can't imagine how broken he is right now and if I wasn't dead already it would probably kill me to see him like that. I feel the cigarettes in my pocket, who knew angels could smoke huh. I sit in the barn smoking a cigarette and I can't understand how Earl does this. Angels don't sleep, I've on .been dead about 7 hours and I'm already bored.

I guess that as an angel I can go anywhere now right? I wonder if I can get more visions? My first thought is to go to where Mary Francis was found, but I'm not sure I could actually bare to see What actually happened. I just sit there a while longer, no wonder Earl whittles. Well angels can't get drunk so that's out, but a beer would be nice. Instead though I end up at a bookstore. I'm sure thug I can find something to keep me entertained until I can see Rhetta. Well until Rhetta can see me that is.


	3. Chapter 3

I find a boom about angels, similar to the one that Rhetta had given me. I purchase it, if I know Rhetta, (and I do) she will be at the lab tomorrow or at least in the stairwell because it is the last place that we spoke, and with tomorrow being my funeral she enter be able to stay away.

I take the book and a copy of my favorite poem (so she knows it's me) and I put it on the evidence table. I sit in her chair and wonder What it is going to be like tomorrow. I wonder What is going through her head right now.

Suddenly I am no longer in the evidence lab, I am now in Ronnie and Rhetta's apartment. I am standing in the living room... it's dark and kind of quiet, but I can hear sobbing and I don't even have to follow it to know that it's her..

Invisibility don't fail me now I plead as I make my way down the hall. I want so bad to let her know that I am here and that I am never going to leave her.. Earl says she needs to do her crying and her mourning in order to accept this. I hate these rules, unlike my life before these are rules that I must follow.

I wonder if I am allowed to attend my own funeral, and if I am does that mean that I should? Did Mary Francis attend her funeral? Did she see how much we mourned and how much we moved her? Now that I'm an angels angels does this mean that I will never get to see her again, or just not now? I really miss her. Am I meant to spend all of eternity as an angel now?

The more I think about these questions the more comfortable I get with the answers. Sure it will be lonely when Rhetta dies, but I will always be able to watch over and protect those we both love and for that reason alone I am at peace with my decisions.

Thinking about everything did make time pass and the next thing that I know the sun is shining through the kitchen window. I hear Rhetta telling the kids to start getting ready because my funeral is at 10. I look at the clock it is 8 now. I know that I had thought about attending my funeral but I hadn't really thought about my funeral. Johnny will most likely officiate, I hope that he's not annoyingly preachy.

My thoughts come back as Rhetta tells Ronnie that she has to run out for a few minutes. I can tell that he wants to help, but he just let's her go. Just like I thought the next time that I see her she is crying in the stairwell.

How do I get her to go to the lab without exposing myself? Earl must sense my tension because next thing I know he is there.

_"It's hard isn't it"_

_"The hardest thing I've ever done Earl"_

_"Do you remember when Charlie had you? Ham was going to turn left, but he turned right instead. It's actually very simple Grace. Put your hand on her heart and let her feel where you want her to go"_

_"Really Earl, she has to feel it?"_

_"Yep, that's it"_

I roll my eyes thinking that once again he is full of crap, but I do as he says anyway. It only takes a moment then she jolts up and starts running up the stairs. She opens the doubles doors, flips on the light and she's the book. She flips it open and on the front page is the poem and today's date. With tears in her eyes she looks around and I know she's looking for me. I want to scream that I am right here, but I still have a few hours until I can do that.

For the first time in two days for a moment Rhetta wears a small smile. In the privacy of the lab she knows that I haven't left her. She clears her throat, and I know that she is going to speak. I also know that she is going to speak to me.

_"Oh God Grace, What did you do? Why did you do it? How could you leave me? You promised! Remember when I was seven and the kids in school kept picking on me because of my glasses, you stood up for me Grace and you promised, you promised you'd never leave me, but you did! Today is so screwed this shouldn't be happening.. I so wanna kick your ass right now!." _She screams as her anger turns into sadness again.

I knew that hard would remember and I can't blame her for wanting answers. I can't wait to be able to give them to her.

_"Forgive me Grace, I'm angry. I'm angry at God, I'm angry at you, Damn I'm even angry at Earl. I hate that I feel this way, but I really wish you were still here!"_

My hand reaches up and wipes the tears from my own eyes. My death broke her. Rhetta has always been my rock and I broke her. I know Earl told me to wait, but I just can't anymore


	4. Chapter 4

I can't let her continue to be angry and hate all of the things that she usually finds comfort in.

_"Damn Rhetta, don't go hating on God now" _Is all I manage to say

She spins around to face me. The look on her eyes is of disbelief and of amazement.

_"Oh Grace, Are you really here? How is this happening? I don't understand "_

_"When I was 8 I made a promise to my best friend that I would never leave her"_

Rhetta smiles did a moment and then she slowly takes a step towards me almost as if she is afraid. I can't blame her I mean I remember freaking ought about Earl, and for all she knows she could be seeing me out of grief. Then she takes her hand and puts it to my cheek and I can defend that she is shaking.

_"I'm not gonna bite Theirs"_ I say trying to ease the situation.

Rhetta chuckles lightly and then wraps herself around me.

_"Are you an angel Grace" _she asks unbelievably

_"I know, surprised the he..ck out of me to"_ I tell her.

_"But how?"_

"_It's actually a long story. I shouldn't even be here right now. I just couldn't stand to see you so sad. Earl told me I needed to wait until after.."_

_"After... you mean after your funeral?"_

_"Yea, but I couldn't let you go to my funeral hating everything that you usually find comfort in. If you need to be mad, then be mad at me. Apparently this was not how the plan was supposed to go. Leave me to mess everything up"_

_"So you're an angel because you screwed up the plan?"_

_"No I'm an angel because I was told I told I could stop or continue to fight. I chose to fight and stay with you!" _I smile

She squeezes me tighter, as if I will will disappear if she let's go.


End file.
